A Paradise Is Waiting For Us
by raquelvalente91
Summary: You and I, we're going to fly..." Ready to discover where? One fluffy shot. R


**AN: **_Just trying a little something here guys. Tell me what you think. __  
_**Disclaimer: **_Nope, not mine. It belongs to Bruno Heller. And the poems belong to me. Thank you, my brain, for all inspiration I needed to write._

"_I don't want to argue today_

_I want to forget_

_Everything around me_

_Think about us_

_And escape_

_Without missing a second"_

In a house by the beach I find myself thinking.  
Tears are running down my eyes, travelling in my cheeks until I suddenly stop crying. I hear someone coughing and I turn to see who the intruder is.  
When I turn, I find myself face to face with a tall, good looking man with blond curly hair and bright blue eyes. He is wearing a blue shirt that accentuates his muscles. I can see compassion and kindness, not pity, in his eyes.  
"Why are you crying?"  
Such a soft voice he has. He can hypnotize people with only the sound of his voice, so calm, so relaxing.  
He looks at me expectantly and I let my eyes travel to the floor, embarrassed. I did not expect him here, and even though I know him, I'm shy when I'm around him.  
"Hey, you're okay? You know you can tell me what's wrong". I know I can trust him. Those blue eyes can make me drown in their own depths and I turn myself away from his stare.  
"I'm fine. I'm just thinking that's all"  
"A beautiful woman like you shouldn't be crying right now"  
I blush under his gaze and he smirks approaching me once again, until he's standing by my side and our hands are touching.  
I look back at him and the vision that awaits me makes me hold my breath.  
The sunset makes his eyes and his golden curls shinier, giving him angelic features.  
I feel his hand wiping away my tears.  
"If you were truly okay, then you wouldn't be crying right now. What's wrong?"  
"If my mother was alive, today would be her birthday. I just can't believe that after all these years, I still can't say the things I needed to tell her", his eyes show concern and I know that the pain I feel is the same he feels right now even though I lost my mother, he lost his only family and now, we're both miserable.  
He catches me off guard by hugging me and I hug him back, holding onto him. We stay like that for what it seems to be hours, but I believe it was only a couple of minutes. He whispers sweet nothings, trying to calm me down as I'm crying my eyes out.  
Soft music is playing inside the house and we're both grateful that silence is not complete.  
I regain my breath and I look at him.  
"Thank you"  
"For what?"  
"For being here when I need you", that's all I say and he knows that I'm not talking about what just happened but all those times he's close when something bad happens to me. He is my rock of Gibraltar and I'm thankful for having him around.  
We smile at each other and he comes closer to me. His hand caresses my cheek, bringing me closer to him and I close my eyes knowing what's about to happen. His lips are soft and warm against mine. His scent is intoxicating and I breathe in, feeling more of him.  
The kiss is soft and yet, passionate and it ends as softly as it had begun.  
The music is no longer playing and the only sound we have is the waves crashing on the white sands.  
We look into each other's eyes and I suddenly wish I could be in his arms forever.  
"You know", he is the first to speak, "I never knew what kind of marvellous spell you put me into, Teresa, but whatever the spell was, it worked"  
I look at him, curiosity is showing in my eyes and I start to feel my cheeks getting a little pink.  
"Teresa, after my wife and daughter died, I was planning revenge on Red John. I certainly wasn't planning on falling in love."  
I gasp, my eyes are wide open and I can't say another word until he finishes his speech.  
"You warmed your way into my heart, you made me realize what things in Life I was missing and you were part of those things. I fell in love with you. You wouldn't take any crap from me and you keep me in my toes. There's no place else I'd rather be right now, than right here, with you. Since I've met you, I knew you were different and I've never fell in love this intensely before. I love you Teresa Lisbon and I just hope and pray you feel the same for me"  
I know he knows that I love him too, so I do the most logical thing to do right now. I kiss him senseless.  
The moonlight makes her way to the beach and we're just standing there, kissing and caressing each other. He pulls me inside the house and closes the door. He is my paradise, the only one I want and the only one I need.

Outside, the waves are still crashing on the sand and we're grateful that silence is not complete.

"_You and I_

_We're going to fly_

_Spend a night_

_Alone somewhere_

_No one can see us_

_I want you all to myself_

_Would you kiss me, _

_If I told you __I love you?_

_You and I_

_We're going to fly_

_Spend a night_

_Alone somewhere_

_Where everyone wish to be_

_But we're going to be the only ones there_

_Would you want me?"_


End file.
